Time Goes On
by Crypticelfdreamer Idril
Summary: New attacks, New enemies, New senshi, and a new girl at school. Her life will never be the same again. Please R&R!!! Rating especially for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

New Girl  
Summary- New enemies, new attacks, new senshi, and a mysterious new girl in town.   
A/N I just got this idea recently and decided to go with it. Please R&R!!! On to da fic.  
Minako sighed as she entered the building which had been the source of her misery for the past 11 years. It was her senior year in high school, a year which was supposed to be thrilling, and wonderful. 'Maybe,' thought Minako.  
  
She took her seat in the classroom, which was though different from her homeroom last year, exactly the same. She glanced over at Usagi, who had frantically been trying to get her attention since she had entered the room. Usagi held out her hand, flashing the beautiful engagement ring that was placed on her fourth finger.  
  
'so Usagi is getting married. It had to happen sometime." said Mina as she sighed deeply in jealousy. It seems that she had been doing that a lot lately.  
  
That summer, Minako's parents had gotten into a really bad fight with her about a guy she had brought home overnight. She had had enough when her dad started to beat her. She just left. The others didn't know. She hadn't planned on telling them that she was living with the same guy who had started her problems.   
  
Just then Minako noticed Makoto looking at her oddly. Minako flashed her a quick smile to reassure the girl, but then discovered that that wasn't what Makoto was pointing out.   
  
A new student walked into the room. Ordinarily, this would have been no surprise. They always got new students. But this one was different. This one was from America.   
  
"Students, we have a new student. Her name is Corin." announced the teacher, Ms. Meduno. The girl, who was dressed in all black with her only noticebly feature as her hair which was silver, walked down the aisle next to Minako's and sat in the desk right next to her. She glanced over at Minako. Minako looked into her eyes and recoiled. THey were empty. Her iris was flat and black without any depth or personality. Usagi looked at the girl curiously from Minako's other side, but was soon busy with her schoolwork.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina walked on the lawn to where her friends were sitting. She couldn't help but glance accross the lawn to where Corin was sitting.  
  
"Guys we should go talk to her." said Minako.  
  
"NO!" yelled Usagi. "She's creepy. And Naru went to try to talk to her and she just ignored her!" "I don't care. She needs a friend. I'm going to go make her talk to me." said Minako defiantly.  
  
She got up and walked to where the other girl sat. "Hello. I'm Aino Minako." she said quietly. The girl looked up, and this time Minako saw something other than emptiness in her eyes. "Hello. I'm Corin Skye." she said so softly that Minako bearly heard her.   
  
"So I here that you have already met Naru," said Mina, trying to conjure some conversation.  
  
"If by Naru you mean that squeeky little bitch who wanted to know more about me than I'd ever be willing to tell, yes I have. It's an encounter I would rather NOT repeat." she said pointedly.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not nosy anymore. I just thought that you needed someone to talk to." said Minako as she stood up to leave.   
  
"Is that really the reason? Or are YOU looking for someone to relate to?" came the other girl's voice. Minako turned around and faced the girl. "Perhaps we are more alike than either of us originally thought." said Mina.  
  
"I doubt you will ever relate to me, Aino Minako."   
  
Minako walked away, even more confused than she had been before she had talked to the girl.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Corin walked to her house after the school bell rang. It had been a more interesting day than she had thought it would be. Particularly the only girl who had seriously approached her.   
  
"Aino Minako...who is she really?" Corin thought out loud.  
  
An arm wound it's way around Corin's waist. "I'm not sure but I'm sure you could tell me something about her..." said the voice belonging to the arms.  
  
"Hm...maybe I will. Or I could just tell you to get the fuck away from me. I think I like the second option better. Get the fuck away from me before I decide to drop kick your ass." she sneered at him.  
  
"I think I'd rather hold you a little longer." he said as he bent down and kissed her neck.  
  
She wrenched one arm away and used it to elbow him in the gut. He let go of her and cursed.   
  
An ear-shattering scream caused both heads to turn to the source. A small child was being carried off by a man who wasn't her father.   
  
"Shit" said Corin before whispering a few words and disapearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls were watching Chibi-Usa and Hotaru play in the park when they heard the screams of the distressed child.  
  
"That doesn't sound too good. Maybe you girls better transform." said Luna quietly. The 5 girls nodded and then sprung into action.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter PLanet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Planet Power!"  
  
After a short sequence, 5 tall girls in fighting fukus replaced the less majestic, school girls who had been standing at that spot a few seconds earlier.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was the first to reach the man who was carrying off the child. "Baka! Release that child or pay the consequenses!" she screamed at him as Sailor Mars caught up with her.  
  
The man just glowered at her. "Get out of my way, little girls, or you will pay." he seethed.  
  
Mars had had enough. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!" she yelled.   
  
Unfortunately, before it could even leave her hands she was blasted to the ground!   
  
"MARS!" screamed Jupiter as she ran to her fallen friend's side. "I'm okay...just take care of him!" she said as she struggled to her feet.  
  
Jupiter turned to blast that thing to smitereens, and noticed that the other senshi had finally arrived, but were just standing there, and not attacking. Then she noticed that one element was missing from this battle; the bad guy.   
  
"Damn it he got away!" she cursed loudly.  
  
"Calm down Jupiter. He'll be back." soothed Mercury.  
  
"Guys, we'd better get somewhere where we can detransform." said Venus quietly. She started running towards a secluded alleyway. The others followed her.  
  
In a small flash of light, the five girls were back in their everyday bodies. They walked back to the park to find Luna, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shadowy figure crouched low on the rooftop above an alleyway that now held signifigance to her. "So they are the Sailor senshi. I should have known."  
A/N So what did ya think? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets  
A/N Please R&R!   
Minako slammed the ball into the net once again. Over and over again she threw the ball high into the air and spiked it so hard that the walls were starting to shake in the gymnasium.   
  
She raised her hand high into the air and prepared to hit it again when a strong hand clasped around her wrist and pulled her arm back to her side.  
  
"Do you always take your confusion out on inanimate objects?" asked a voice which Minako was not expecting to hear.  
  
"How do you know I'm confused?" she demanded defensively.  
  
"I know a lot about you." said Corin as she stepped to where she was facing Minako.   
  
Minako stared at the beautiful girl as if trying to figure her out. She looked into Corin's eyes and noticed that this time, they were vibrant and full of energy. Minako took a step back, almost frightened.  
  
"Minako-chan, what's wrong? Why are you scared of me?" asked Corin as her eyes sharpened and sliced into Minako.  
  
"Your eyes hold secrets and memories that aren't happy. Memories full of hate and sadness. Who are you?"  
  
Corin's eyes turned black again and sad. "All in good time Mina. All too soon you will know who I really am." with that, she walked away leaving Minako even more confused than she had been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have called you two here because I am worried about one of our friends" said Setsuna to Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"It's Minako-chan isn't it?" inquired Haruka. Setsuna nodded before continueing, "She is putting off on telling the Inners about her situation. She hasn't even told Luna. Every since Artemis died she has been so distant from us. I think it's time we told Luna and maybe even the other senshi. She can't survive on her own for too much longer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako sat paced the floor in her small apartment. Somehow that girl always made her more confused than ever.   
  
Suddenly Minako gasped for air as her windpipe closed. 'Not again. Please anything but this...' pleaded Minako silently.   
  
She slid to the floor and blacked out until all she knew was the terror that was inside of her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Minako walked into her room and stared in horror at what she saw. There he was, her beloved Artemis, lying in shreds of flesh on the floor. Minako grabbed him and pulled him into her arms and then blacked out.   
  
Her parents found her about 3 hours later, and rushed her to the emergency room. The doctors said she would be fine, and had probably just suffered mild shock. She would get over the death of her cat. If only they knew how much more of a cat Artemis was.  
  
Ever since Artemis had died, Mina had seen no reason to go on with her life. She started doing other things to help her get over her loss. Even sex with men who she knew didn't love her more than they loved the dirt that is on the ground. That was what had started her arguement with her parents.   
  
They had caught coming home late one night after she was with a man that her parents had told her to never see and her fahter, telling her taht she was worthless, started to hit her. Minako had had enough and just left. She was now living in her "boyfriend"'s shity apartment.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Minako sat huddled in a small ball on the floor gasping for air. Images of Artemis dead flashed through her mind and wouldn't leave. She could feel her father beating her. She could see her friends turning they're backs on her because of what she had become.   
  
Finally after about 15 minutes of the torture, her body calmed itself and she drifted into a deep but restless sleep.   
  
She was sleeping in a ball on the floor when Makoma came in. He took one look at the pathetic heap on the floor and mild annoyance entered his head. He wasn't sure what it was about the girl that made him want to help her. She wasn't anything special, just another whore. Maybe it was a guilty conscience. Maybe it was something else. All he really cared about right now was that she get off of the floor and into a chair or her cot.  
  
He bent down and shook her roughly. She didn't wake up. She had been like this before, but when he asked her about it she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Not that he could blame her. He was always such a jerk to her and he knew it. He didn't want her to think that he liked her.   
  
He picked her up gently and laid her on the cot that had been officially named hers for as long as she was there with him.  
  
"Ai Minako. You have put quite a cramp in my lifestyle. How would I explain you when I bring girls home? You should be glad that you are so sweet and angelic or you might be living on the streets." he said to her as she slept.   
  
'She really is an angel' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Corin sat next to Minako in class the next afternoon. Seeing Minako's tired and grim face, she hastily scribbled a note to her.   
  
Mina,  
Meet me at the doors of the apartment complex just a block from the Juuban Mall. I need to talk to you.  
  
Minako read the note that had been passed to her desk and looked up to see who it was from. Corin nodded at her.  
  
'What could she want? Hasn't she confused me enough already?' thought Minako sleepily. Her head slowly dropped to her desk and she slept soundly.  
  
When the bell rang, Corin woke her up. "Come on" she said.  
  
Minako followed Corin to her car and got in after Corin motioned her too. Once Mina had buckled her seatbelt, Corin sped away.  
  
"Minako I need to know what's wrong." Corin stated.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired Corin." Minako said nervously.  
  
"Mina-chan don't give me that. I know a lot about you. For instance, I think I know why you are suffering. That cat that died, he was more significant than anyone thought wasn't he?" she asked.  
  
Mina had a sharp intake of breath. "How do you know about Artemis?" she asked cooly.  
  
"Wasn't he?" she asked, this time more forcefully.  
  
Minako sighed. "Yes. He was my best friend and my planet guardian." she said choking back a sob.  
  
"Minako, you're pain is because your soul, the soul of your planet, is no longer protected. I wanna help you through this. I want to be there for you, Mina-koi."  
  
Minako blushed at the new nickname and looked up at Corin. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Because Artemis sent me here to help you. I am a daughter of his and he knew you needed someone so he sent me. I am here for you Minako, and I always will be."  
  
"I...Thanks. It's kinda hard to swallow right now, but something inside of me tells me to believe you. But I kinda need a place to live. I can't stand living with a guy that I know doesn't want me around."  
  
"Of course. You're going to come live with me. Think of all the fun we could have. My soul is a reincarnation of Artemis's first daughter, but I'm still a normal teenager. Well, about as normal as you and your friends..." she said as she laughed. Mina noted that her laugh sounded like pure music. "Just take me to the apartment complex about two miles east of here so I can get my things." said Minako.   
  
Corin drove Mina to her appartment and waited in the car for Mina to get her suitcase before Makoma came home.  
  
She got in the car and they headed towards Corin's apartment building.  
  
'Maybe things are starting to look up." thought Minako.  
A/N Please tell me what ya think! 


End file.
